Fusion of the lumbar and thoracic spine currently involves either fixation posteriorly using pedicle screws or anteriorly using plates or rods applied directly to the vertebral bodies. Often these require major open exposures and extensive dissections of soft tissues. Recently, instrumentation and implants have been developed which enable both fusion and fixation to be performed through minimally invasive techniques, however, fixation with pedicle screws or anterior plates when performed with minimally invasive (MIS) techniques requires significant technical skill. Surgical errors and/or procedures performed with less than advanced surgical technique often results in patient morbidity.
Interspinous process fusion techniques have also been developed. However, these surgical techniques also require moderate to significant soft tissue dissection and there are not true corresponding MIS interspinous process implants.